the crazy life of denny fenton
by Phantom writyr
Summary: denny is a normal 14 year old well besides the fact that he has ghost powers and his dad id danny phantom


(See profile for disclaimer)

Need to knows: this story take place where Sam and Danny are married have one kid (Denny 14) and are 34 years old they live at Fenton works

Denny Fenton (their son) has white hair and green eyes and has ghost powers doesn't know that his father is phantom who is the town hero (no PP) in ghost mode he looks like Danny did right before becoming a ghost (inverted) parents have no idea if he has Danny's "gift" because all of the ghost stuff never hones in on him

Jack, maddie, and Valerie know Danny is phantom and are ok maddie works for the GIW (the guys an white got fired this is now the girls in white) jazz is a ghost profiler for them jack helps Danny

Tucker and Valerie are married two daughters ok on to the story

DENNY'S POV

Hi my names Denny Fenton i live in amity park. My parents are Danny Fenton son of jack and maddie Fenton famed ghost hunters. My mom is Sam Fenton (mansion) heiress to the tooth pick swirly thing. I'm 14 years old i have a medical condition where one of my genes doesn't fit right that's why my hairs white and my eyes glowing green or that's what my parents told me personally i believe when i was a baby my grandpa poured ecto plasma on me, i say this 'cause i got ghost power.

I help fight off the little ghost that come thru the portal to the ghost zone that's in my basement. I only fight the little ones because i don't want to fight phantom he's the town's protector he fights off all the big bad ghost that come through the little ones that are stupid enough to come through come after me sadly. Thou i do have some friend in the ghost zone

They say that i remind them of phantom and there his ally's to but when i do run in to the big ghost phantom fights (the ones that are more powerful than me by like a lot) never touch me

They do call me annoying names thou like punk jr., mini whelp, baby dipstick ok this is getting boring on to the action!

I think the most annoying ghost i have to fight would be a box lunch daughter of the box ghost and the lunch lady (who are my ally's) box lunch and i don't really fight just play around and practice fight

all the ghost i have to fight are skulkmer (son of skulker and ember), cat 13 ( daughter of kitty and Johnny 13), the octopuses and well those are the regulars that come then i deal with stray ones to like night Mel (the son of nocturne) talker (son of walkers) tunnel cloud (vortex's daughter), little growth (undergrowth's son)

my allies are frostbite and the far frozen (including his son frost bark) they call me the young one, clockwork who just calls me Denny, Colin (cujos pup), wolf who calls me lite amiko which i think means little friend

Ok so one day i was at the far frozen hanging out with frost bark that looked just like his dad but with both arms he was helping me with my ghost ray. For some reason it always acted up and would come out a little icy it was also blue phantom was green

anyway we were hanging out when the specter speeder three came flying towards us i went invisible frost bark ran up to it knowing that i didn't want to be exposed to my parents

"Sam of the very vegan" (which frostbite still has not told me why they call her that) "what is wrong?" bark asked she was crying and wasn't even bundled up

"Danny's missing i went looking for him and i can't find him i need to see if your father will let me use the infer map"

frost bark nodded "he is out now he had a meeting planned with some of the great ones enemy's but i will let you use it come with me" he led her to the infer map i followed i mean come on why would my mom be looking for my dad in the ghost zone he is a human i smell secrets!

"Thank you frost bark" she said as she took the map

"No thank you it is a pleasure to help the great one he has helped us many times before"

WHAT! My dad isn't the great one that's phantom and my dad is not phantom! So i grabbed the map invisible of course

"Find Danny!"

We went whooshing through the zone we landed in front of a big purple football mom looked so pissed i NEVER seen her so mad before

She pushed the football out of the way a green swirl was on the other side a stable portal

She went through i followed we come in to a lab phantom was chained to the wall his arms where above is head he hung a few feet off the ground the shackles where ghost proof

"Danny!" my mom cried as she ran over to him oh so this was the Danny she was talking about not my dad duh!

Was my thoughts tell he open his eyes they were a startling green "Sam?"

She smiled and leaned up and kissed him not like a little peck on the cheek no! Like when she kisses my dad luck! I lost my constraint "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Mom turned around hatred in her eyes tells she saw it was me was that happiness? She smiled and laughed "you look just like when you father did before he went in..." she said

"YEAH SPEAKING OF DAD HOW COULD YOU! AND WITH A GHOST!" i snapped forgetting she didn't know i was a halfa

An evil laugh came out of a man's mouth as he stepped in he had white hair "you never told your own son yet he got your powers!" he laughed again phantom gritted his teeth anger flared in his eyes "a least i have a son!" that shut the guy up

"But for how long?"

Phantom hands glowed green "if you touch him i will end your existences you crazed up old fruit loop!"

The man stop taking the threat strictly i didn't "why would you do that I'm not your son! My dad is Danny FENTON not phantom!"

Phantom smiled little "you're not the only halfa here now is he vlad?"

"Your vlad!" i asked in disbelief that was the guy who kidnapped my grandma and was a halfa like me only really evil

Vlad smiled "it looks like you got your brain from your mother's side not from your clueless father now did you hm?"

a low growl could be heard as both me and phantom (who i still don't believe about being my dad!) gasped a blue mist escaped his mouth a green one from mine i looked at the portal frost bark was there

"If you touch the great one or the great one's son you will regret it more then you regret waking pariah!"

Vlad laughed oh bad move on his part

Ok so cliffy i know but i got to finish my homework and get ready for the concert I'm going to tonight! and i planed on making this more than a one-shot i just had to but a lot of stuff in the first chappie and i know i need to work on the stories i have not make more! :) please reveiw what you think about Denny and know this the ghost's kids are older than they were in TUE which was my fav episode that's why dark Dan and clockwork are in so many of my stories oh and Denny's catch phrase is "gettin' ghostly!"

Ps- yes there is a lot of run on sentences but this is denny's POV so and I always have them they are one of the things I have trouble with (what ironic is I stink at spelling and I've gotten a little better in English is that I want to be a writer!)


End file.
